


One Day

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wakes up unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

As the light streamed into the their bedroom on a warm, Monday morning, Ryan could only groan in pain as it hit his eyes and he felt a wave of nausea swell in his stomach. Torn between kicking the sheets off to cool down and pulling them up to cover his eyes, he just curled up tighter in a ball to take the pain away.

 

“R’an?” came Jack’s voice for the other side of the bed, words slurring a bit as he had just woken up. Ryan opened his mouth to reply but he quickly shut it as he felt himself starting to be sick.

 

He quickly tossed the blankets off his and briskly made his way to the bathroom, not even pausing as he threw up in the toilet. Footsteps echoed behind him and a hand started to rub soothingly at his back as tears started to well up in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay Ryan.” Jacks voice carried over him. Ryan shook his head, only to groan and throw up more.

 

“You know I hate this.” he said, his voice cracking slightly and a few tears spilled over, “I hate being sick in front of you.”

 

Jack knelt down beside Ryan, wrapping an arm around him while his other had held a washcloth. Instead of handing it to Ryan, Jack lovingly wiped at his face, cleaning him up slightly. Ryan smiled through his sickness, resting for a few more in the bathroom to make sure he wouldn’t be sick.

 

After waiting for a few minutes, the two made their way back to the bedroom, Jack leading Ryan to the bed.

 

“You stay here, I’m going to call Geoff and say we’re not coming in today. You need to rest and get better.” Jack spoke as he grabbed his phone, sending out a quick text to said man explaining the situation.

 

“C’mon Jack. I can take care of m’self. You go in.” Ryan slurred out, the light bothering his eyes and fulling the migraine. He pulled a pillow over his head and rolled over to his side.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. I’d give you 10 minutes before you’re moaning out for help.” Jack laughed quickly, but it still caused Ryan to wince. He apologized and left the room.

 

Ryan, aside from the pounding behind his eyes, could finally semi-relax in the silence. He hesitantly pulled the pillow back and rest his head on top of it rather than under. The silence calmed him, the faint melodies of the songbirds and insects outside more dulled now. His head was still pounding though, and Ryan could only moan in pain as even thinking hurt.

 

Soft padding of socked feet came back into the room and Ryan opened his left eye slightly, seeing Jack kneeling at his bed with a tray of food set on the table beside him.

 

“I brought you some tylenol. Take two with some toast and go back to sleep, okay love?” Jack whispered in consideration for Ryan. Ryan hummed and held out his hand for the medicine and a glass of water, sitting up to take them. Once he downed them, he nibbled on the toast for a bit while Jack closed the curtains and blinds in their bedroom, trying to make it as dark as he could.

 

Ryan smiled at his caring boyfriend. He thought to the small box he had hidden away, hoping to someday soon have the courage to ask him. But for now, as he settled back down to rest…

  
Jack was taking care of him, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
